In various types of applications, user profile information is typically utilized to identify user interests and provide recommendations to users. For example, user profiles can be automatically generated by analyzing cookies, web pages visited, user interactions on social networks, and other online user activity. While various methods have been developed for analyzing user information to create user profiles, such methods often result in the creation of user profiles with incomplete or inadequate information with regard to user interests and preferences, which can lead to ambiguity and irrelevant recommendations.